1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a propeller assembly, and more particularly to a propeller assembly for a marine engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical marine propeller assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,028 to LoBosco et al. and comprises a propeller housing to be secured to a propeller shaft and to be rotated by the propeller shaft. However, the retainer disc may not solidly secure the propeller housing in place such that the propeller housing may be disengaged from the propeller shaft inadvertently and such that the marine propeller assembly may easily become failure.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional marine propeller assemblies.